


Save Me From Myself, Catch Me As I Fall

by 46captain46



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is tired and hasn't written anything in weeks, Happy Ending, I just finished it, Inspired by yesterday's episode, It's past 2 am here, Kisses, M/M, POV Second Person, The Author Regrets Nothing, author doesn't know how to tag, kind of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: My take on chapter 698. It's almost 3am and I just finished it. "You punch him. He punches you. You kick him. He kicks you back."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys. God, it's almost 3 am and I'm so tired but have this sasunaru piece. I just wrote it and I don't have the strength to check again for any mistakes. Anyway, I'm dying from pain as all sns fandom is and I hope you like this! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: ....I don't own them. I think we all know that if I did sns would already be canon. 
> 
> Now! Off with the story!

Tears are streaming down your face and you curse at yourself because of how weak you are, how weak he makes you. You furiously wipe them and continue to fight him, because you need to, because you have to. It’s your stupid heart’s screams that get in the way. It feels like your soul claws at your body with a fierceness so great and it wants to get out, get away, go where it always belonged to.

You don’t listen to your heart, you ignore the fighting and crumbling of your soul.

You punch him. He punches you. You kick him. He kicks you back.

You draw blood and his cheek and eye are swollen. You can almost taste the red nasty liquid and you think you might just throw up. You hate this with every fiber of your being and you can see it in his eyes that he does too. There is so much pain in those beautiful orbs of his and you hate yourself even more for placing it there, for hurting him this way, hurting him so much. He smiles at you and it’s small and sad and exhausted but he is still not giving up. Not that he ever would. Not even when it comes to you. _Especially_ when it comes to you.

His feet can no longer support him and you rush forward to catch him before he hits the ground. You both sink down and he wraps his arms around you while you still have yours on him.

You don’t want to let go. Not this time.

You pull him closer and bury your face on his neck. The tears are coming back full-force and you don’t stop them, don’t attempt to wipe them. He hugs you even more tightly as sobs wreck your body and you are left just a trembling mess, falling apart in his arms as he supports you in more ways than one.

His hand has come up to slowly stroke your hair, gently running his fingers through it. It helps you calm down and you tighten your grip on him too, feeling as if you will lose him any second now.

“Shhh, it’s okay now.” He whispers, lips kissing softly your head, his voice muffled by your hair. This brings even more tears in your eyes and they trickle down your cheeks, staining them. They fall on his bare skin and he continues to stroke your hair.

You can feel droplets fall on your head too and you close your eyes tightly. You did this. You caused it. You hate yourself for so many things but hurting _him_ will always be the most important reason behind it.

You can feel him run his nose through your raven hair, inhaling softly, before pressing a feather-like kiss on your forehead.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright.” You shake your head. He can’t forgive you so easily, he can’t do this. How can he hug you like this, come after you, try to save you so many times? How can he bear the burden of you breaking his soul every time? How can he? How can he still care so much?

He gently cradles your head and looks into your eyes. A small smile adorns these beautiful lips and you can’t believe that he is still here, that he hasn’t given up on you the way the whole world has. His eyes hold so much, they are still so bright. How can he be so bright?

“It’s going to be. It’s you and me. We can make it. Trust me.” The smile widens a little more although it’s still a little sad. His hand lets go of your hair and goes to caress your face. He wipes your tears with his thump and you are sure that a simple gesture like this shouldn’t show so much love.

You can’t take it and you lean forward bringing your lips together, a bittersweet union. He presses back and you bring him closer as your hand snakes around his neck and the other cups his cheek caressing his whiskers.

The contact is like breathing fresh air for the first time and you can’t get enough of it. You have wanted this, needed it for so long and now it’s happening and you can’t stop your heart from skipping a few beats.

When you break apart he rests his forehead upon yours and you slowly open your eyes. His blue orbs that resemble so much the sky are shining and maybe beautiful isn’t enough to describe him.

You are tired. Of the fights, the hate, the endless death. You are tired, both physically and emotionally and you sink into his embrace again while he puts his chin on your head. You think you could stay like that forever and you wouldn’t mind one bit.

You feel safe in his arms and for the first time in years your heart fills with warmth.

“I love you.” It’s such a simple sentence but it means so much. He tucks your hair behind your ear and pulls away slightly to smile at you. Your mouth spills the words effortlessly, without doubt, and you look him in the eyes.

“Dobe…I love you too.” He chuckles lightly and God, you have missed him so much.

“Please come back.” You know it’s going to be difficult and nobody will accept you right away, if at all, but you are willing to risk it. If only for this blinding smile.

“Come home.” You find yourself nodding as he pulls you into another kiss.

He always was your home, and your return to him was inevitable.

Yοu close your eyes and think that he is stupid for loving you. But you love him too and you vow to show it to him every day. God knows Naruto deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it guys! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are most welcomed and I freaking love them! 
> 
> Byeeee  
> ~ 46captain46


End file.
